Torchwood 100 (a collection of drabbles)
by DarkwingDuckie
Summary: My collection of drabbles, will be updated as the bunnies take shape. Rating may change...
1. The Eyebrow

A/N: A 100 word drabble from Jack's POV (Jack/Ianto). My first ever...

* * *

The eyebrow, a patch of short hairs shaped in a bowed, narrow strip above the eye. Compared to all the marvels of the human body it is a seemingly insignificant part that seems not to serve any evolutionary purposes.

It comes in pairs; although my fascination, my obsession is geared toward just one single eyebrow holding more meaning than an epic novel.

On Ianto Jones it is an expression from the depths of a soul, an emotion, communication device, a weapon. It is the body part that I can't help but kiss, worship as he sleeps peacefully in my arms.


	2. The Suit

A/N: The Suit - Jack's POV, reflection on Ianto's suit in 100 words.

* * *

The three piece suit would be nothing without Ianto Jones underneath. It is a velvet lined casing protecting the precious jewel. That delectable suit encases long legs and a delicious arse. The vaistcoat hides short curly hair caressing a pale, muscular torso. The belt line conceals the darker birth mark shaped like France on his hip.

But the real treasures are the bruises on his neck below the collar line perfectly matching my mouth, the set of teeth marks at the top of his arse, and the nail scratches adoring his back. Only for me to know, me to see.


	3. Transport

Written and posted originally for tw100 livejournal community challenge #235 "water, water everywhere."

* * *

Two hours. He'd been hanging onto this infernal tower for two hours. The machine counting down to... something (home?). If Ianto had known this morning that the bloody artifact would transport him to... this place, he would've never gotten out of bed.

Now he's clinging to the top of a tower to what used to be a skyscraper holding on for his dear life. Holding on not because he feared falling but because of the bloody sharks in the water. Just top of a tower sticking above water in the middle of the bloody ocean. Just water, bloody water everywhere.


	4. Seeking Life

Written and posted originally for tw100 livejournal community challenge #236 "mice."

A/N: This drabble has the "ick" factor. It is rated R for the gore (warning!).

* * *

As the lockdown lifted they went in blind, guns drawn. Jack spent the last 48 hours alone in the Hub with God knows what horrors.

Ianto went down to search in the archives after the main area cleared. Down two levels, third corridor to the right and Ianto's stomach flipped, he retched.

Nausea, the smell of... and Jack's bloodied corpse twisted his insides. Blinded by tears he threw his torch at the mice gnawing on his lover's fingers. He then cradled Jack's body and wept. Rocking back and forth, he kissed Jack's beautiful hand waiting for life to spark back.


	5. Master Plan

Title: Master Plan

Written for the **tw100** challenge #236 "mice." It is my second (bonus) drabble for the challenge.  
Thank you to my wonderful beta who catches all my mistakes: **tardisjournal !**

Rated: M - Please read the WARNINGS.

Warnings: It is rated M for gore, blood, and general ickiness. Also, contains elements of torture. Please don't read if you are disturbed by violent images.

* * *

He sat in a transparent tank; nude, wounded, bleeding, dying, visible. On display within its walls.

The Master's jovial voice penetrated the glass cage, "Did you know there's an island in the South Atlantic Ocean where gangs of mice kill their prey?"

He refused to respond.

"Don't believe me? Then I'll show you."

He heard little feet scurry down the attached tubes, ravenous mice scurrying toward the only object (food) in their way, Jack.

Struggling, he screamed the moment first teeth sunk into his bloody flesh. Writhing, banging on the walls with all his strength.

It took hours to die.


	6. Love Gone Wrong

Originally written for the LJ community tw100 challenge prompt #237 "barking up the wrong tree."

Beta: tardisjournal

* * *

"No!" Tosh yelled but it was too late.

The device Gwen picked up zapped her and she passed out.

Ianto was nearest; he dropped to his knees and cradled her head. Gwen opened her eyes and looked right into his blues, "I love you."

Shocked and a bit horrified he froze as she grabbed his head and brought him down into a searing kiss.

In shock, he heard Jack's laughter, "It's a Tukuku prank and she'll be out of love in 24 hours."

Owed added, "Why couldn't it be me? With Teaboy there she's so barking up the wrong tree."


	7. Follow the Leader

Created and originally posted for tw100 challenge #239, "monkey see, monkey do."

Thank you to my wonderful beta on LJ: tardisjournal

* * *

Jack found Ianto staring with a look of utter concentration at his computer screen. Wondering what captured his lover's attention he bounced down to join him, "Watcha watchin'?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow at the attempt on American slang but ignored it. Instead he pointed at the screen, "Watch."

Jack saw video pulled up from a CCTV camera showing Owen posing in front of a cell's see-through partition.

First, "see no evil" pose; to his astonishment Janet copied it.

He followed with "hear no evil" and "speak no evil" poses; Janet copied those as well.

Jack laughed, "Monkey see, monkey do."


	8. Hidden

Originally posted for the tw100 LJ community challenge #238, "wolf in sheep's clothing."

Thank you to my beta on LJ: tardisjournal

* * *

Ianto Jones kissed Lisa on her forehead and whispered, "I love you."

Walking through the dark corridors of the Torchwood base, he straightened his tie and schooled his features, mask firmly in place.

Walking into the main Hub, florescent lights blinded him as his Captain bellowed, "Ianto! Coffee?"

"Yes, Sir."

He passed out the mugs from his silver tray to the rest of the team before heading upstairs to Jack's office. After placing a mug on his desk and stealing a kiss, he melted guiltily into Jack's warm embrace.

Tomorrow Lisa will be well and they both will be safe.


	9. Balance of Power

Created for **femslash100** community challenge #321, "**balance**."

A/N: This is a bit diffenet since it is an Emily/Alice drabble. I am hoping to work more with the characters in the future since I think they have so much potential. Also, my first piece of femslash :)

* * *

They watched the man lay in the dark alley, multiple knife wounds to his abdomen. The assailants already gone, leaving the body to rot.

"It's the thirteenth time since we started watching him six months ago," pointed out Emily.

"It's unnatural," Alice added.

Emily smiled deviously, "You're right. We need to tip the balance of power our way."

"What are you thinking, beautiful?"

The man suddenly gasped loudly taking in a breath of air.

Emily pulled Alice out of sight, "We need to _convince_ him to join Torchwood."

Alice chuckled, "I like _convincing_. Can I play with electricity this time?"


	10. Boredom

Created for the LJ community tw100 challenge #240, "curiosity killed the cat."

Thanks to my wonderful and brilliant LJ beta tardisjournal!

* * *

Gwen was bored.

Jack's office was hers now. She riffled through his desk, stumbling upon codes to the secure archives.

Gwen opened the safe; her eyes were drawn to the Ghost Machine. She had learned her lesson about the future but maybe she could take a peek into Jack's past.

She pressed the buttons; the world changed as a wave of lust and love hit her.

"Oh, God."

Jack spread on his desk under Ianto was the last thing she ever expected to see. Sweaty bodies, limbs coiled around each other; Jack obscenely moaned Ianto's name.

She couldn't stop staring.


	11. Beautiful Criminal

Created for the femslash100 challenge #322, "fix."

Summary: Emily goes to find the imprisoned Alice. First time she sees her.

* * *

Emily walked the dim corridors surrounded by dark concrete walls, dripping water, metal bars, and screaming prisoners.

The guard leading her stopped abruptly before a derelict cell. Her gaze fell to the woman behind bars and her breath left her.

Before her sat a vision of beauty with soot covered cheeks, tussled hair, and glowing pale skin looking like a discarded porcelain doll. Her head leaned back against the wall, eyes closed.

But she knew behind the loveliness hid a devious mind filled with darkness and cruelty.

Emily smiled. Alice was perfect and she wouldn't change a thing about her.


	12. The Queen and The Chariot

Created for the tw100 LJ community challenge #241, "The Queen"

Thanks to my beta who keeps me grammar sane: tardisjournal

* * *

"Read your cards?"

The little girl's voice draws him out of his misery. The long auburn hair and white dress on her young body makes her look desperately out of place in this dingy and derelict bar.

"No thanks."

She sits down anyway, putting her cards down on the table. Ianto decides he's too dejected to argue.

"Your question is about the future…"

He never asked any questions…

She pulls out two cards.

"It shows the Queen of Cups and The Chariot. It means your loneliness will end with love and affection." She smiles. "He'll be back for you soon."


	13. Too Late

Created for the **tw100 **LJ community challenge #241.5, "belated"

Thanks to my beta who keeps me grammar sane: **tardisjournal**

Jack/Ianto

* * *

Jack's heart pounded, adrenaline rushed through his veins, and muscles burned as he ran toward Ianto, mouth open in a silent scream.

He was too late.

Letting himself in quietly, he found Ianto in his kitchen, sharp end of a knife pointing toward his stomach. Before he could even utter a word, Ianto pressed it in.

_No!_

Vision blurring, his arms enveloped Ianto.

But instead of holding a limp body, Ianto looked up with an upturned eyebrow.

"Jack?"

"But…" Jack touched the unmarred skin in confusion.

Ianto pressed on the blade, it retreated into the handle.

"Prop for Mica's play."


	14. Lessons Learned

Originally I posted a response (6/14/12) on **comment_fic** LJ community to a prompt by **iantojjackh** - Torchwood, Jack/Ianto, "Don't ever call me old man again."

I reworked the comment fic into a 100 word drabble and so here it is.

* * *

They lay side-by-side panting after a vigorous shag.

"Out of breath?" Jack teases him.

"A little. Although…" He looks down at his half-interested cock smiling. "…I'll be up for more in a minute." Then he glances at Jack's flaccid state, smile turns into a smirk. "How about you, old man?"

Jack growls, "Don't ever call me old man again." He launches himself on top Ianto, rubbing his suddenly hard cock against Ianto's thigh.

"Remember, I have immortal recovery."

_Cachu!_ Ianto should have learned his lesson by now, but it's so much fun learning it over and over and over again.


	15. Travel the Earth

Created for the **femslash100** LJ community challenge #324, "journey"

Extra thanks to my amazing beta: **tardisjournal**

Pairing: Martha/Tosh

* * *

The chill made Tosh shudder. It was already winter by the time she entered Japan. She hadn't found her family yet but… her teeth chattered.

"You OK?" A beautiful woman, shoulders wrapped in many tattered blankets, looked down at her with concern.

"Cold."

"Me too." The stranger sat down next to her. "We'll get warmer if we share body heat?"

Automatically they held each other close, thin material between them as they hid beneath the mountain of blankets.

She looked at Tosh, her gaze intense. "I'm Martha." Their lips remained close before colliding in a kiss of comfort and hope.


	16. Seeking Oblivion

Created for the **tw100** LJ community challenge prompt #242, "**sun**"

Warning: suicide themes

* * *

The ship headed toward the sun. As it came closer, warnings flashed and beeped as the systems failed one-by-one.

Jack sat in his seat, heat making him sweat immensely, as he sipped on his too hot hypervodka.

He welcomed the pain.

Dry tear tracks stained his face. He was past the point of tears and grief and sorrow. All the faces of his friends, his lovers of the past thousands of years flashed through his mind as he craved oblivion.

He wanted to stop.

Suddenly, panic gripped his heart as the TARDIS materialized around him.

"No, please let me go!"


	17. Reflection

Created for the **femslash100** LJ community challenge #325, "glass"

The wonderful **tardisjournal** and **iantojjackh** helped me with this drabble! They were both amazing and really helped make this drabble what it is. Thank you!

Pairing: Martha/Tosh

* * *

The Toclafane whizzed above them as they lay still against the rock; a slight squeeze of their fingers against each other their only movement.

The once picturesque Japanese gardens were desolate; burned trees and animal corpses littered the landscape. Before them what once was a stunning Koi pond was now muddy water matted with dead leaves.

Once the danger passed, Tosh carefully leaned in to look at the surface and saw her disjointed image reflected back. Dazed, Martha followed, and they were both looking at themselves staring into the abyss, cheek to cheek.

Shaking fingers still entwined; holding on tightly.


	18. The End of the World

Created for the **tw100** LJ community challenge prompt #243: "Henny Penny"

* * *

"Ianto!"

Jack's leg twitched nervously under his desk as he flicked the pen back and forth until it slipped from his fingers before hitting the wall with a bang.

Jack stood up. "Ian-toe!"

He paced the office nervously before searching every corner of the Hub, yelling, "Ianto!"

Silence.

His lover was gone. Tears sprung to the Captain's eyes as he checked the CCTV with worry… _Did someone kidnap him? Did the rift take him?_

Suddenly the invisible lift hummed…

He ran, heart beating fast, to find a smiling Ianto holding two cups of coffee.

Jack sighed contently, _coffee_… disaster averted.


	19. Orion

Created for the **femslash100** LJ community challenge #327, "star"

Pairing: Martha/Tosh

* * *

A light breeze swayed nearby tree branches as blankets covered two bodies shivering in the chilly night. Tosh's arms were protectively wrapped around Martha's body, as if insulating her from the dangers outside.

Within the cocoon of warmth provided by body heat and panting breaths, both women stared at the stars twinkling in the sky.

Martha whispered, "Look, the sky is clear enough to see Orion."

Tosh looked up at the sparkling stars following Martha's gaze to that section of the sky. "Beautiful."

"We aren't just fighting for Earth but also for everyone up there."

Tosh just held her tighter.


	20. Temptation

Created for the **tw100** LJ community challenge prompt #244; Reverse fandom: Beauty and the Beast using the Season 1 Ep 15 title "Temptation"

Thank you to **tardisjournal** for your help in getting it just right.

* * *

Gwen's words flowed past him as Jack unashamedly stared at Ianto; she was talking about investigative techniques, maybe. Jack hoped he didn't have drool dripping down his chin as he sat frozen gazing at Ianto's naked arm.

It was hot in the Hub and Ianto had ditched his jacket and rolled up his sleeves to the elbows. That was quite pornographic in itself.

Jack swallowed, hard.

The naked skin glistened with sweat as Ianto (Jack was sure it was deliberate) balled up his hand in a fist and moved his arm slightly, muscles flexing.

"Go home early everyone… Not Ianto!"


	21. Promises of Someday

Created for the **tw100** LJ community challenge prompt #244; Reverse fandom: Beauty and the Beast using the Season 1 Ep 16 title "Promises of Someday"  
It is a second drabble created for this challenge.

Thank you to **tardisjournal** for your help in getting it just right (and taming the 'had's).

* * *

Finally, after all those years he had everything he wanted. Yes, there was no diamond and his body had almost joined all those bits and pieces of junk floating aimlessly in space.

But his other plan had worked perfectly. He smiled as Jack joined his side; the piece of alien tech attached to his temple made the immortal follow his every command.

And the piece of Eye Candy chained to Jack's side was a sexy, sexy bonus.

John stared into Jack's vacant brilliant blue eyes and something in his stomach churned. Why did he have a bad feeling about this?


	22. A Moment

Created for the **tw100 **LJ community challenge prompt #248; "Pied Piper"  
References: S1E5 "Small Worlds"

Thank you to **tardisjournal**, you are more than just a beta but also a soundingboard and inspiration!

* * *

Jasmine.

Her name echoes through my mind, as I'm shaking, ridding it of the images of the daemons that lured her away.

So young.

So innocent.

But now… innocence lost. And it is I… me… my fault.

Her hand slipped through mine as the eternal forest sang a song of transformation and wisdom and eternity. Cold, hard steel clutched with the very same fingers that let that small hand go.

_Hold on. Please, hold on._

Always let go.

The metal is cruel, hope for the hopeless. But only I am without hope.

A moment.

A few insignificant seconds of peace.


	23. Sweat

Created for the **tw100** LJ community challenge prompt #274: "Meat"  
References: S1E4 "Countrycide"

* * *

The drop formed at his hairline, lingering for a minute before slowly dripping, snaking down his cheek washing away the dirt. Lingering again at the tail end of the shimmering streak at the jaw line, it dripped down onto his neck, slithering until it joined and mixed with a drop of blood, glistening in the dim light reflecting off the cleaver. A sharp tug jostled it free to fall and join others in a puddle on the ground, putrid, raw, rotting with the… the meat; the arms, the legs, the heads. An agonizing pain… he'll soon also be just meat.


End file.
